Project D Continuity
This page is dedicated on listing several events on Project D's history. Billions of Years Ago * 13 billion years ago: The Project D universe was formed. The Almighty Script first appeared during these endless times. * 4.5 billion years ago: The solar system was formed by something about science. The Earth and Moon was also formed during these years. * 2.9 billion years ago: The Chaos Organism was created by the Dark Energy released after the end of a galactic war. Millions of Years Ago * 300 million years ago: Ultraman Dent was born inside Earth's core. * 66 million years ago: The Chaos Organism sent Dino-Zetton to kill Dent. Desperate to kill his nemesis, Chaos Organism launched and asteroid unto Earth, causing the extinction of land dinosaurs and other unfortunate creatures. Dent survived the incident but went to sleep afterwards. Thousands of Years Ago 12,000 years ago: The Last Glacial Period (popularly known as the Ice Age) caused several humans to live underground. These humans later turned into the Underground People, Dettonians and Victorians. 7,200 years ago: Ultraman Nova was born. 6,200 years ago: Ultraman Nova was trained by Ultraman Belial alongside Ultraman Animus and Alien Baltan Foedus. The Old World Age 1346-1353: The mad doctor known as Dr. Thrax unleashed a pack of rats carrying heavily modified virus', killing large amounts of humans in Europe. The Renaissance 1564: Around this time, the first reports of a 'Rat King' was submitted by citizens. The EDL assumes that the Rat King are heavily mutated rats exposed by Dark Energy. The Golden Age 1776: The United States declared their independence in 1776. 1777: The religious group or cult known as the 'Awakened' was formed by a man who called himself as 'Legion'. The Awakened believes that humanity will be extinct unless they evolve. Apparently they worship a deity known as 'Zoijer' by performing a ritual called 'Sol Zen', a 10 hour long meditation during the solstice. The Industrial Age 1814: Ultraman Nova reached Earth and created a house on the Moon and lived with the moon civilization. 1818: The Sol Keepers landed on Earth and established their base somewhere between Florida and Cuba. The Revolution Age * 27-28 May 1905: The Battle of Tsushima was fought by Japan and Russia, ending with the former's victory. This battle was the first major defeat of a European power by an Asian nation in the modern age. * 1908: Ultraman Orb fought Maga-Zetton somewhere in the Siberia. Orb's companion was killed by Maga-Zetton and in a fit of rage, Orb used the Orb Calibur and fired a beam that destroyed Maga-Zetton, to the point that the Orb Calibur shattered. The explosion caused by the Orb Calibur's beam created a city wide explosion roughly equal to the nuclear weapon Castle Bravo (15.2 megatons). Despite winning, the lost of his companion made Gai Kurenai, Ultraman Orb's human host, commited suicide shortly after the battle ended. * 1914-1918: World War 1/The Great War/War on Europe was fought between the Allies and the Central Powers. The war ended with the Central Powers defeated. This war introduced tanks, aircrafts and submarines, which will become a mainstay after their first appearance. * 1939-1945: World War 2 began when Germany attacked Poland with the Soviet Union assisting them 2 weeks later. In 1941, Pearl Harbor was attacked by the Imperial Japanese Navy, forcing the US to join the war. The war ended in 2 September 1945 when Japan signed a surrender document on board the USS Missouri. The United Nations was also formed a month after World War 2 officially ended. * 1946-1953: The Second Chinese Civil War continues with the Communist Party of China fighting against the Republic of China. The war ended with a peace treaty and the formation of People's Republic of China which controls 2/3 of the chinese mainland. * 1949: A Baltan spaceship was attacked by a US Air Force Pilot. The spaceship crashed on the woods due to engine damage. The wreck of the ship as well as the corpse of the Baltan was then recovered by the CIA and sent to Area 51. * 1954: The first monster named 'Jira' by the United Nations and the media attacked and destroyed Tokyo. While the monster was later killed by an 'Oxygen Destroyer' machine, the state of global paranoia forced the UN to create the EDL (Earth Defense League) in order to defend the planet. * 1966: The second of the Ultra-series, 'Ultraman', first aired in Japan. * 1969: The United States sent the first man to the moon. At the same time, Ultraman Nova was busy attacking Lunaticks. * 1975: It became clear that the EDL can't do their job properly. To ease communication and reduce budget cuts, the EDL gived their task to 3 attack teams. The first team was MAC (Monster Attacking Crew), a ground assault team. * 1980: Ultraman Joneus first appeared fighting Bemular on Lake Champlain. More Ultras would soon appear on Earth. * Moon Colonization Campaign (1980-1983) ** 1980 *** The UN sends a colony ship on the moon. Contact with the ship was lost 30 hours after it landed. *** Looking for answers, the UN sends satellites to find the ship. The remains of the ship was later discovered 20 km from its landing zone. They later received a message from the Lunar Civilization, warning them to not colonize their home. *** The UN officially declares war against the Lunar Civilization, sending the EDL and MAC on the moon. The MG-2 Metal Guardian was delivered to the Moon Base. *** Initial attacks by the EDL and MAC was a success until Monsargers and Lunaticks were released. ** 1981 *** The Battle of the Apollo Zone saw the deployment of 30 MG-02s and 300 vehicles, the largest assault done by the EDL. *** The Lunar Civilization deploys Moon Shards, a weapon capable of shredding through armor easily. *** MG-2 No. 41 was lost in combat after defeating 7 Monsargers and 2 Lunaticks. ** 1982 *** The Shadow Zone Offensive saw the first major defeat of the EDL, with 200 soldiers lost and 28 MG-2s were destroyed. *** It was Christmas... and 10 MG-2s was mysteriously found destroyed. ** 1983 *** Knowing that they will lose the war, the EDL secretly sent the surviving MG-2s to Earth. Unfortunately 17 of the transport ships carrying them were shot down by the Lunar Civilization or crash landed on Earth. *** The Moon Base was besieged by the Lunar Civilization. Chaos soon ensued and the EDL executed all of the UN representatives under the orders of the general. *** Contact with the Moon Base was lost. The loss of the campaign caused some friction within the public and the UN. The EDL decides to spend their money on science development later on. * 1985: The MAC Base now known as Silver Bloome is officially commissioned by the EDL. The base was built around the carcass of a saucer monster. * 1987: The Ultra Force defeated Hyper Zetton Deathscythe in Portland, Maine. * 1990: Ultraman Great appeared in Australia and defeated Gudis. * 1991: The Soviet Union breaks up into multiple nations after abandoning communism. * 1993: Ultraman Powered defeated Dorako in Los Angeles. * 1996: GUTS was formed by the EDL to investigate paranormal activities. Ultraman Zearth landed on Earth and fought Gudon and Twin Tail. * 1997: The Amazon rainforest is officially protected by the SAPC (South American Protection Coalition). The rainforest returns into its natural state ever since. * 1998: China Airlines Flight 676 was attacked by a Gazort, causing it to crash and killed 202 people. Riots and protests rally happens in Indonesia which forced President Suharto to step down. At November, the Chronicles of Zerda: Memories of Time was released. * 1999: The Artdessei, Dolphar 202, MG-04, and GUTS Storm was completed and are used by GUTS ever since. Modern Age * 2001: The United States was attacked by the monster 'Kurova'. Kurova's attacks devastated the American economy, putting the nation into severe economical depression. Around the same time, China began building the Pagos Main Battle Tank for MAC. Ultraman Nice also appeared and defeated Zombayu on India. * 2002: The surface world was attacked by the Underground People Republic. This was stopped thanks to Ultraman Victory. * 2005: DASH, the newest EDL sub-organization was formed to intercept aerial threats and protect the Earth's skies. * 2006: The Space Orb is completed after 10 years. The base is located above the place where Ultraman Orb fought Maga-Zetton. The world's largest supersonic craft named 'Mebius' performed it's first flight from New York City to London in 2 hours 29 minutes and landed at 20:06 GMT. * 2009: North Korea launches an offensive against South Korea with no declaration of war. Unfortunately, the EDL immedietly responded by firing the ion cannon to the DPRK, killing millions of innocent people. South Korea then officially expanded their borders and declares itself as the Unified Republic of Korea. * 2013: The Maxos 9800 RX became the fastest selling phone on the market, with 300,000 units sold in the first 3 hours. * 2014: An alien by the name of Alien Defeat plans to steal the Holy Victorium from the Victorians. His plan were thwarted by the efforts of Ultraman Victory and the Neo-Ultra Brothers. * 2016: The EDL began to test the Sonic Wave Booster (simply called SonicWB). The results proved to be unsatisfactory and the weapon was shelved afterwards. Chiruya Production released Ultraman Orb, celebrating the 50th anniversary of the Ultra series, to critical acclaim. * 2018: Project D begins. * 2022: ShinJira attacked Tokyo and brought massive losses to the EDL. The monster was only stopped (temporarily) by the efforts of all the Ultras on Earth. * 2025: The predicted time where ShinJira resumes its rampage. Anomalies Anomalies are differences in the Project D universe that doesn't happen in real life. These are some of them. *There are Ultras, monsters and aliens. Apparently proton, photon, lasers, and neutron weapons are standard weapons of the EDL. *Smartphones (iPhone, Samsung whatever) never existed. Cellphones with buttons are the most popular type of phones in the world and payphones are still in use. **Because smartphone and social medias does not exist, the 'selfies phenomenon' never happened. *The ozone layer returns to it's normal state (no holes), thus the Project D world isn't as hot as the real world is. *Resources are unlimited (diamonds, wood, steel, food). This of course prevents riots, global famine and material shortages. Despite this, nobody seems to notice and keeps assuming that oil will run out in the mid-21st century. *Modern pop music is not popular around the world. *There's only one video game console still in stores around the world (the Exige). It is far more powerful than gaming computers. *The United States is the third most powerful nation, losing only to the Republic of China and Russia. *SMS and letters are still commonplace as social media (Facebook, Twitter, Line) never existed. *Buses and taxis are commonplace. Personal cars and motorcycles are expensive and difficult to afford. *Battleships are still in use although in low numbers. The Yamato, Tirpitz, Warspite, Dreadnought, and St. Louis are preserved as museum ships (the first one is located near the Kure Maritime Museum, the second one is located near the Laboe Naval Memorial, Warspite is located in Devonport, Dreadnought is located near Portsmouth, and St. Louis is currently located in Pearl Harbor). **Similarly, the Char 2C, Tsar Tank, and the Schwerer Gustav survived the war and are kept by the Kubinka Tank Museum, although the Char 2C will be brought back to France in 2019. *The human population slowly decreases over time. The total population of humans in Project D by 2015 is 3 billion people. *World War 2 is the last major war that ever happened to mankind. *The moon was going to be colonized but they failed after the war with the inhabitants. The UN is still bitter about the loss. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D